A Feather from My Heart
by UndoubtedlyTheWine
Summary: When Shreya discovers that the man she loves has been brutally murdered, she is shattered. But then destiny offers her a chance to get him back. A Time Travel Romance Tale. Slightly AU. *THIS STORY IS COPIED BY SOMEONE ON INDIA FORUMS ( IN ARJUN FORUMS). SO IF YOU EVER COME ACROSS IT YOU SHOULD KNOW MINE IS THE ORIGINAL ONE*
1. Chapter 1

**A Feather from My Heart**

**Chapter 1**

**Friday, 13th Febru****ary, 2015**

'You are a murderer!' she screamed.

She loathed him to such an extent at that moment that she would even kill him. Her eyes showed nothing but sheer hatred for him.

'Stop shouting at me! It is not my fault. He had to repay for his sins someday. How can he lay his dirty hands on my fiancée and get away unharmed?' yelled Sameer.

'That doesn't give you right to kill anybody. And he did not force me. We both loved each other.' said Shreya.

'Shut your filthy mouth! I will not tolerate his name being taken in my house. And understand one thing.

Daya is dead. His ashes rot beneath the earth. He is never coming back. Its better you stop thinking about that bastard and move on!' said Sameer and left the house slamming the door behind him.

Her eyes welled up with tears. She missed him beyond imagination. She missed the feel of his arms around her. She ran to her bedroom and sat on her bed. Her mind was travelling down the memory lane.

It was almost a year ago when she had met him. They had fallen in love and decided to get married. But destiny had some other plans. He was killed in a gruesome car accident. Three months ago she had got married to Sameer against her will. But that hadn't been a problem till now because immediately the next day after their marriage, Sameer had gone to UK for business purpose. He had returned just a week ago.

Till this day she was thinking it was an accident. But today she knew the truth. Sameer had murdered him. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought that Sameer would be behind all this.

The accident had seemed somewhat fishy at that time but the pain of losing her love was so much that her brain refused to look at anything else. She punched her bed in frustration. The dam of tears in heart broke suddenly and she curled up on her bed crying. She knew Sameer would not return till dawn.

'Why did you leave me? You are so selfish Daya! I want to hate you but I can't! Just can't hate you! Who gave you the right to leave me all alone in this evil world? Here everyone wears a mask hiding his sins from others. You had promised me Daya that you would be with me even after death. You had said that our love was so pure and strong that even death won't do us apart.' she thought in despair.

'Come back to me. Where are you? Were all those promises just false? Show yourself!' she shouted into her silent room.

There was complete silence for a few minutes. Shreya stared around the room hoping something would happen. But nothing was happening.

'Just give me some sign that you are around. Let me know you are there for me forever. Just once. I won't demand anything else from you ever Daya please.' she said aloud her lips trembling slightly.

A moment of silence and suddenly her window curtain fluttered. Shreya looked around. A light breeze was blowing. But the force with which the curtain had flown appeared a bit odd to her.

She crept down slightly from her bed and stood staring at the window. She took a few steps ahead. A ghostly white mist seemed to have settled into her room. She couldn't see properly. The candles burning in the corner didn't help much in providing the illumination.

Something at the back of her mind kept telling her not to switch on the lights. Excitement flooded through her veins. The window was on the far end on the opposite side of her bedroom. She moved forward noiselessly.

She stopped mid-way. Her hands were trembling. She didn't know why but she felt scared. She couldn't go a step further.

'Daya?' she called out sheepishly. No reply. The curtain was still fluttering slightly with the wind. She strained her eyes to see in the darkness. She saw something partially hidden by the curtain... Was it a shadow or an apparition? She couldn't tell exactly. She had to go and see. She regained her composure and went ahead.

She had now almost reached the window. She stretched out her hand and lifted the curtain slowly. Suddenly something jumped on her chest. 'Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrggggggg!' Shreya screamed and landed with a thud on her back on the floor.

'Meowwwwww!' the animal let out an ear splitting cry. Shreya witnessed two pairs of yellow eyes and a lot of fur. It was none other than Tabby her pet cat.

'You mad cat! You nearly gave me a heart attack!' Shreya yelled looking at her. Her heart was still thudding wildly.

Tabby fixed his yellow eyes on her and settled on her tummy. She relaxed and smiled finally. She sat up and took him in her hands moving her fingers into his soft fur. The cat started purring.

Shreya suddenly remembered why she was here for. She looked at the window. There was nothing there. She shook off her head sadly. He was never coming back. There was no shadow. It was just her imagination. She set Tabby down and walked to back her bed. Sleep was far away she knew. She settled on the bed staring towards the ceiling. She didn't know how long she stood like that.

She jumped suddenly. She had definitely heard something. She wrinkled her nose and then inhaled deeply. Yes that was a smell of an aftershave. Wait! How could she forget? Daya always wore that aftershave! What the hell was happening?

She got Goosebumps as the bed creaked softly. She felt a paranormal presence beside her. Her eyes widened in fear. She tried to get up but something held her in place. She screamed. An invisible force had bound her to bed. She kicked her legs wildly, screaming. The smell of aftershave was all around her. Even though it was cold, beads of sweat appeared on her face.

And then it happened - She felt something warm on her lips. A gentle touch. She stopped moving. Yes! She could feel his lips. Now she felt something moving inside her bed cover. A minute later she felt his body above hers. She felt his warm kisses over her cheek. Her heart was racing. She was breathless. She felt him nibbling at her neck, biting softly.

She stayed still with her eyes shut tightly. And then it was light again. She was able to move.

'No! Don't go!' she said in a squeaky voice. But whatever it was, it had disappeared.

She sat up on her bed shocked. Was he really here? What was going on?

After a few minutes, she thought she was going crazy. Her mind was too obsessed with Daya's thoughts today. What she had experienced right now was laughable. Her friends would mock her. She started questioning her own sanity.

'No! If I keep on thinking, I will go mad. This isn't good. I have to get back to Sameer for what he has done. I will not rest till I put him behind bars.' she thought.

She drank a glassful of water and slept on the bed. Something was irritating her. She scratched her softly and finally closed her eyes. As the moon came out from behind the clouds, moonlight flooded on her face.

A love bite mark was clearly visible on her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

'Shreya! Wake up!' shouted Sameer.

She didn't move. She was still in deep sleep.

He filled a quarter full of glass with water and threw it on her face.

She sat up in bed instantly as ice cold water hit her like sharp knives.

Sameer's angry face came into view. 'What the hell are you doing?' she shouted.

'Is this the time to wake up? Can't I even expect breakfast from you?' asked Sameer.

'Oh you cold blooded murderer! How can you act so normally when your hands are splattered with someone's blood? You have murdered him, haven't you?' she yelled.

'I told you to stop thinking about that! Don't you get it?' he shouted.

'No I don't! And stop commanding me!' she shouted.

'Shut the fuck up and get my breakfast ready. Just remember you are my wife! And I'll do whatever I want! You don't have to teach me!' he roared.

'Yeah, you too should keep in mind that I am your wife not your servant!' she said.

Now he had had too much of her nonsense. He slapped her with such a force that she almost staggered backwards. 'I will not be spoken to like that, do you understand?' he said anger etched all over his face.

Not a single tear drop came from her eyes. She couldn't cry. She had to be strong and stand against him now. There was no place for tears.

'I want a divorce. I can't stay with you anymore. You are a cold blooded monster', she said defiantly.

He laughed. An evil cackle.

'Never in my life! Till death does us apart!' he said.

Her eyes widened in shock as that sentence triggered something in her memory. She looked at him.

'Surprised right? But I know everything. That a*****e had promised you he would love you till death will do you apart. Look he's dead. And now I promise you I won't let you rest in peace even after my death. Mark my words', he said and walked away.

She felt drained. She really wanted to die. But then if she died, it would be so easy for him. No! She would die but only after taking him to hell.

She made herself a cup of strong coffee and switched on the television. She was flipping through the channels but found nothing that would interest her.

By noon, she had finished doing usual household chores and preparing lunch. Her cell phone beeped. It was a message from Sameer - Travelling to Alabama for a meeting. Won't see you until Thursday.

'Great. That meant she had two whole days all to herself. To hell with you and your business Sameer.' thought Shreya.

She switched on the television again. As she flipped through the channels she paused when she heard a song from the film 'The Sound of Music'.

A song which brought memories from her college days back to her.

_"Raindrops on roses and_

_Whiskers on kittens_

_Bright copper kettles and_

_Warm woollen mittens_

_Brown paper packages tied_

_Up with strings_

_These are a few of my_

_Favourite things._

_Cream coloured ponies and_

_Crisp apple strudels_

_Doorbells and sleigh bells_

_And schnitzel with noodles_

_Wild geese that fly with the_

_Moon on their wings_

_These are a few of my_

_Favourite things._

_Girls in white dresses with_

_Blue satin sashes_

_Snowflakes that stay on my_

_Nose and eyelashes_

_Silver white winters that_

_Melt into springs_

_These are a few of my_

_Favourite things._

_When the dog bites,_

_When the bee stings_

_When I'm feeling sad_

_I simply remember my_

_Favourite things_

_And then I don't feel so bad"_

Shreya was the only child. She was staying in, a small city of Forest Grove, Oregon USA with her family. She was a Science Student and attended Montfort High School.

She missed her two besties Anisha (an Indian, daughter of a wealthy businessman based in USA) and Bonnie (an American African girl) and the fun they had. How she wished she could go back in time and relive those moments!

Bonnie, one of her best friends had made them see the movie 'The Sound of Music' one afternoon. And they had really enjoyed watching the sweet romantic film.

A smile crept on her face automatically.

Suddenly she remembered something. She rushed to her room and took out a diary from her closet.

She had the habit of pouring her heart's deepest secrets to her diary. She opened the diary entry and started reading -

**Wednesday, 23 April 2014**

Today evening we were sitting in the cafeteria...

'I hate that language class! And to add to that Mr. Webber hates me because of my bad grades. We are Science students for heaven's sake! Why would I want to learn a foreign language?' I said.

I was with my besties. We were sitting in the cafeteria sipping coffee to kill time.

'Chill babes! I feel you are thinking too much. French class is not that bad!' said Anisha.

'Oh yeah. That's just because your latest crush happens to be in that class! I was wondering lately why you had suddenly grown fond of the language', I shot back.

'Girls relax. Stop arguing over a stupid language class, said Bonnie.

'Hey there! I forgot to tell you guys yesterday. The much awaited prom night is finally here! Friday evening from 7 pm on wards. Do come. See you', said Rachel their classmate.

I opened my mouth to reply but Anisha cut me across.

'Thanks Rachel. We'll be there!'

'I am not going to that dumb prom night', I said flatly.

'Yes you are', said Anisha.

'No I am not!' I said.

'Yes you are!' said Anisha.

'But what am I going to do at the prom night? I don't have a dance partner to dance with', I said.

'There no need to dance. You can just hang out with everyone else. Come on how a can you be so selfish? Are you going to leave me alone in that party? And there would be lot of cool guys. Who knows? Maybe you will meet someone interesting at the Prom. Coz it's not just our college. It's open to all.' said Anisha.

'Anisha I am engaged to somebody. I shouldn't be looking for anybody else', I said.

'Well you don't seem to happy about it', said Bonnie watching me intently.

'I really don't know. Sameer is really nice. But it's just that I don't know much about him. Our families know each other really well. They are waiting for my higher education to get over. Then we'll get married. But before that I should get to know him really well. How can you get married to a total stranger? But unfortunately he is not around most of the times. He is coming next week for few days. Let's see.' I said glumly.

'Hey everything will be fine. Don't worry', said Anisha squeezing my hand.

'Yeah and let's go to this party. We'll have fun', said Bonnie.

Seeing no other way out, I finally agreed.

**Thursday, 24th April 2014**

Today we went shopping. Anisha was super excited. She wanted to look her best so that she could catch Mike's attention. (Her 25th crush. No, was it 27? Whatever... Number is not important) She is pretty serious about him and I really did not want to break her heart by showing lack of interest. Anisha is one of those crazy romantic types. She would talk to her boyfriend for hours. She would love when he would shower her with gifts and stuff.

Bonnie on the other is passionate only about one thing. Science. She would lock herself in her room and read books about science. She could go on for ages forgetting even about meals and sleep. I am kind of neutral. I don't know. I haven't felt so strongly for anyone till date. I hope I will be able to spend some time with Sameer. Then maybe I would feel the same way as Anisha.

Even I got myself a purple and black one piece. It's really pretty. I am now really excited for Saturday's party.

**Saturday, 26th April, 2014**

Bonnie, Anisha and I arrived at the destination. Soon Anisha spotted Mike and went off towards him. Bonnie had promised to help her in her Biology assignment if she managed to kiss Mike tonight. Anisha was fully determined. We met some of our classmates and joined them inside the hall. I could see many new faces. Tables were stocked up with booze as well as soft drinks. I got a small coke for myself and we sat at a round table

A group of four guys and two girls were sitting nearby. They were playing spin the bottle. I watched them play out of the corner of my eye. I could see everyone except one guy. He was sitting with his back to me. I couldn't see his face. One of the guys's spun the bottle. It stopped at the girl. 'Dare', she shouted immediately.

'You have to give a lap dance to your boyfriend', said her friend guffawing.

'How cheap', I thought and turned towards my friends to chat.

After some time I glanced at their table again.

The bottle stopped at the man who was sitting with his back to me. Everyone cheered. 'Dare', he said.

'Okay. You have to give French kiss to a girl who is sitting right behind you. The one with a purple dress', said his friend with a wicked grin at me.

Yes! He was pointing at me.

I turned away. What the hell? My heartbeats increased. I should run right now. But I couldn't move. I heard the scratching of the chair as he got up. He walked towards our table.

'Excuse me', he said.

'Just go away. Leave right now. I won't tolerate this nonsense', I said.

'It's a dare. I have to do it', he said.

He grabbed my arm. I stood up and faced him.

'What the hell? You can't...' my voice trailed off as I set my eyes upon him. He was indeed very handsome.

He was almost 6 feet tall and incredibly toned and muscular and looked to be in his early thirties. His hair was slightly messy in a sexy way. His features were sharp and he sported sexy stubble. He was the most gorgeous man I had ever laid her eyes on.

He flashed a charming smile at me and suddenly I snapped back out of my reverie. I was breathing heavily. He leaned in closer and pressed his lips on my cheek. I inhaled his aftershave. 'Don't worry. I am not going to give you a real French kiss. But we'll have to act. Close your eyes. Relax.' he whispered softly.

I didn't know why but I obeyed him. His lips touched just around the corner of my mouth. He lingered for a few minutes and then broke off.

'Hey you didn't give her a French kiss', said his friend.

'I did. You didn't pay attention. And why would I waste a chance of French kissing such a beautiful girl?' he asked looking at me.

I flushed and hated myself for doing that because even he noticed it. He flashed a mischievous smile at me.

'Okay. Let's go back then' said his friend.

'I'll see you around', he said to me and followed his friend.

Bonnie turned to me. 'What was that?'

'What?' I asked.

'You let a total stranger kiss you. He was gorgeous though!' said Bonnie.

'Hell I don't know what happened. My god! How can I be so foolish?' I said.

'Relax. It's fine. Forget about it. I was joking', said Bonnie.

Throughout the remainder of the party I kept thinking about him. He had disappeared. He or his friends were nowhere to be seen. He was definitely an outsider. I had never seen him before at Montfort High. Disappointment washed all over me. I felt attracted to him. I wanted to meet him. I had sort of lost control over myself. They must have left the party. I didn't even know his name. Finally I decided to forget about him though I knew his thoughts would linger in my mind for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Wednesday, 30th April 2014**

I find myself thinking about that strange guy. I just want to pick him up from my mind and hug him tightly. It's strange really. I don't know anything about him. I have met him just once. Don't know why but I feel we are destined to meet. Again and again.

**Friday, 2nd May 2014**

I had the worst experience of my life today. The incident was terrifying. I don't know how he happened to be there. It felt so good to be in his arms. But I still didn't get to know his name.

Anyway, I was walking back from School. Bonnie was out of town. And Anisha was hanging out with Mike. I didn't check the time as I sat in the library completing my assignment. When I glanced at my watch, it was quarter to eight. I realised I didn't have my car. 'Damn! I have to walk back home. One of the biggest drawbacks of not having your boyfriend around', I thought.

The street was silent and dark. Forest Grove is a small city with a population of just 21083 people.

Frankly speaking I was really scared to walk home. It took almost an hour from Montfort high to my home. I had moved out of my parents' home a month ago as everyone does here in States. I stayed in a rented apartment now with Bonnie.

I had to cross the lonely path which went through the woods to reach my home. I increased my speed as I crossed the wooden bridge which connected the town to the woods. There wasn't a soul in sight... I just wanted to reach my apartment. I really had a bad feeling about it. I started walking with quickening steps. Some minutes later I heard a faint rustle of leaves behind my back. I stopped and turned back. I saw two guys walking on the same path. They were staring at me with wide grins across their faces. I increased my pace. They must have too because I heard their footsteps approaching. I started running. I knew they were following me Dried leaves crunched beneath our feet. And suddenly tears started flowing. Maybe out of fear. They were so much of them that I couldn't see properly. I stumbled upon a rock and fell on the ground. One the guy's grabbed me. 'Hey beautiful why are you running away from us?' he asked smiling.

'Don't touch me. Stay away I am warning you', I said rather sternly.

Both of them let out a shrill laugh. 'Baby, are you going to fight us? Oh! I am scared!' said one guy.

One of the guys hooked both my arms from behind. The other one pinned me to the ground. I tried to pull away but they were really strong.

'You are so hot you know that', he said.

'Noooooo!' I wailed.

'Hey don't worry we'll have fun', he said and began removing my shoes. He ran his hands over my legs.

As his hands reached my T-shirt, someone punched his face. I looked up and saw to my surprise that he was the same guy I had met at the party. A sense of relief washed over me. After a few swift punches and kicks both the guys ran away clutching their bleeding faces and cursing. He was my hero that night. He pulled me up on my feet.

'Are you okay?' he asked gently.

I hugged him tightly. 'Thank you. Oh god I don't know what would have happened tonight. What I would have done without you.' I said.

He was hesitant at first but then he wrapped his arms around me.

'It's okay. I wouldn't have let anything happen to you', he said.

Those words were so soothing. I felt safe.

We remained like that for god knows how much time. Then I realised what I was doing. I pulled away from him. He held my shoulders and stared at me. Then he moved closer to me. I shuddered. His face was just inches away from mine. He closed his eyes and leaned forward. He was going to kiss me I realised. I pushed him away roughly.

'Stay away!' I warned him and moved back.

'Hey I am sorry! I didn't know what I was thinking. I didn't want to. Please... Don't leave.' he said looking at me with expectant eyes.

But I didn't say anything and ran forward towards my house through the forest path.

**Saturday, 3rd May 2014**

I am feeling really stupid. Why did I run away like that? I could have just said no for that kiss. And I didn't even ask his name. I had lost this golden opportunity. What if I don't see him ever again? Dammit!

**Sunday, 4th May 2014**

I had met Anisha for an evening chit- chat. I filled her in with Friday's events as she listened with interest.

'Wow! I mean that's so awesome! Are you crazy? What were you thinking? You should have let him kiss you!' said Anisha.

'What?! Anisha why do I have to keep reminding you that I am engaged?' I said.

'Well to be frank, I don't think you love Sameer. And how could you? You don't even know him. And the guy's thoughts made you forget all about Sameer. Maybe just for a few minutes but yes, he has made an impact. I think you must go ahead. Get to know him better. I want to see him. Next time he comes, do call me', said Anisha.

Shreya was listening to her quietly thinking hard. They walked towards their car munching grilled chilli sandwiches.

'That was pretty spicy! Hey, do you have any raisins left?' I asked Anisha

'No. How about a date?' someone whispered in my ear.

I looked back and my heart skipped a beat. He stood there. The same guy whom I had met at the party. Who had saved me that day. His eyes were twinkling and a smile played on his lips.

I blushed hard and didn't say anything.

Anisha stared at us curiously.

'Well won't you introduce me to your friend?' he asked.

'I don't know your name', I said.

'Daya. I am a CID officer. I am here to meet my friend. I am from Bombay, India.' he said.

'Hi! I am Anisha! Nice to meet you. I am sure you must be the one whom Shreya met at the Prom', said Anisha.

'Yeah you are absolutely right!' he said smiling.

'I knew it!' said Anisha happily.

'Shreya! Lovely name just like you.' he said.

'Thanks', I muttered going red in face.

'Okay so I gotta go. Can you drop her home later when you guys are done? I really have to rush now', said Anisha winking at me.

I opened my mouth to protest but Daya said, 'Yeah I will. Don't worry. She'll be home before nine'

Anisha ran back to our car and turned on the ignition. I wanted to punch her right in the face so I tried to reach her but he caught my wrist.

'Don't go! I want to talk to you. Spend some time with you'

He looked at me with such intensity that I couldn't say no.

'What is it? Are you following me or something?' I asked suspiciously as Anisha drove off

'Hey don't get me wrong! I just wanted to apologize for what I did that day. Please I am sorry', he said.

'Yeah. That's all right.' I said.

'So… Can we walk?' he asked.

I nodded shyly.

'So tell me about yourself. If you don't mind.' he said.

'I am a Biology student. I live in an apartment Oakwood Street with my friends.', I said.

'I came to meet my childhood friend. He got engaged a few months ago. I couldn't come for the engagement. I am really happy for them. They look great together', he said.

'A CID officer. Wow!' I said.

'Why? Don't I look like one?' he asked laughing.

'No No it's not like that. Nothing.' I said.

'Anyway, you didn't answer my question. How would you like a date?' he asked.

'What?! A date? I mean I don't even know you. I don't why am I giving you my time right now! It's absurd. Have you hypnotised me or something?', she asked.

He merely laughed.

'No, seriously! I never hang out with strangers. I feel scared. So forget the date', I said.

'I was talking about this', he said drawing out a pack of dates from his pocket.

'Although I don't mind what you are thinking', he said winking at me.

'You are impossible!' I said.

Time just flew by as we talked and talked. I didn't want him to leave. But I also didn't want to sound so desperate.

'So we'll meet again I hope', he said. I smiled.

I had hoped he would ask for my contact number. But he didn't. Disappointment must have clearly shown on my face because he smiled and said, 'We will meet next week. Don't worry I will find you.' he said.

He drove me to my home right on time. That was the best evening I had ever spent.

**O-o-o-o**

The window suddenly banged shut. Shreya came back to the present. It was dark in her house. She shut her diary reluctantly. Had she been reading throughout the evening? She glanced at the clock. It was 5 pm. Storm clouds had gathered in the sky. She shut all the windows as the trees tossed and swayed and the wind lashed.

As she entered her room, she saw the window of her room was open. She was sure she had shut it. She saw what seemed like a thick white mist come from the open window and drift across the room.

Her stomach lurched in fear. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. She backed off and started running. But too let. She felt an invisible hand around her waist. Whatever it was, it pulled her back into her bedroom.

'Nooooooo... Let me go... Please... Don't harm me! Let me goooooo', she screamed. She was thrown on the bed. She saw electric spark like something pass through the thick white mist. Her eyes widened in terror. It was a similar feeling she had experienced few days back. The smell of aftershave wafted through the room. She felt as if she was tightly bound by thick ropes. She couldn't move an inch. Her hands were sweaty. She couldn't even scream. She was crying helplessly and was totally terrified.

'I am going to die', she thought fearfully before passing out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day when Shreya woke up, she remembered the previous night. First she thought she had dreamt it all. But then she saw there were black and blue marks on her hands and legs where the invisible ropes had bound her tightly. She shivered. She hugged herself tightly. She couldn't bear it anymore. She decided to ask for help. She dialled Bonnie's number.

'Heya! How is it going? Well the news is I am heading back to US tomorrow. We can finally meet. God it has been ages! Can't wait to see you!' said Bonnie in one go.

'Oh great. I missed you so much. There is something I want to talk to you. But not like this. We'll meet. Sameer isn't here this week. Just come over my place as soon as you land here.' said Shreya.

'Okay babes. Can't wait to see you. Love you. Bye!' said Bonnie and hung up.

Shreya felt a bit better talking to her friend. She got up and took a warm shower. She had breakfast. The day passed without anything interesting happening. As night crept in slowly, Shreya felt a chill across her body. She was scared to death. She didn't have any idea about the paranormal presence in her house. The very thought of whatever it was, was intimidating. She wished Sameer was around. At least that thing wouldn't come in another person's presence. She couldn't talk to her parents about it. They wouldn't believe her anyway. She didn't want to disturb Anisha who was holidaying in Hawaii with her husband. She wanted to kill time so that the night would pass quickly. Tomorrow night Bonnie would be with her so there wouldn't be any reason to worry.

Only one thing would help her now. 'Oh how can I forget? My diary!' she thought.

She decided, she would sleep in the living room itself. She made her bed and carefully locked all the doors and windows. She saw Tabby her cat prowling away in the shadows. She shooed her away. She didn't want to take any chances. Tabby had scared her to death once. She lay down on the bed she had made and pulled the cover up to her chin. She opened her diary turning to her last read page and started reading further -

**6th May, 2014**

The wait was over. Sameer had finally arrived. He came to meet me in the evening. I felt good spending time with him and his family. I can't hide anything from your dear diary. But even when I was with Sameer, I kept thinking about Daya. About the time we had spent together whenever we had met. I don't know if this is wrong or right. But I can't stop thinking about him.

**9th May, 2014**

Today I received the biggest shock of my life. Nonetheless, it was very sweet one.

Sameer had planned dinner with some of his friends. I had obviously accompanied him

We arrived at the restaurant. He introduced me to two of his friends. One guy was yet to come. We were chatting when suddenly Sameer said 'There he is!'

We all looked around. I blinked twice to check whether my eyes were working properly. Yes they definitely were! Daya was walking towards our table, flashing his charming smile.

Sameer punched him playfully. 'Finally I got to meet you. You were too busy I assume!'

'How are you? Long time! I've missed you my friend', said Daya and both hugged each other. When finally everyone had met Daya, Sameer said, 'She is my Fiancée Shreya. And he is my best buddy Daya'

Daya flashed me a smile and muttered a formal 'hello'. They ordered dinner.

**(Throughout the dinner thoughts kept flitting across their minds:**

**Daya: Her laugh is so cute. **

**Shreya: He looks so gorgeous. God I think I've fallen for him.**

**Daya: She's so pretty.**

**Shreya: Oh my gosh, did I just catch him staring at me? What is he trying to do? Hope Sameer doesn't notice us!**

**Daya: Uh oh. She caught me. Better look away.**

**Shreya: No way. Why would a handsome tough cop like him be interested in an ordinary girl like me?)**

'I must say you are very lucky Sameer. I had seen the photos but in person your fiancée is prettier', said Daya.

I blushed crimson. I was sure my cheeks were flaming red. But then something struck my mind. 'How did he...? Oh my god!' I thought.

'Thanks dude', said Sameer smiling.

'So he had known all along that I was engaged to Sameer. Still he kept flirting with me. How dare he do that! He didn't even tell me about it.' I thought.

I was outraged. I had lost my appetite. He kept shooting glances at me but I ignored him completely.

By the time the main course was over, I was too irritated to sit through the dessert session. I left in a hurry giving an excuse of a severe headache.

**12th May 2014, 4.00 pm **

I am feeling restless. I haven't heard from Daya. Maybe he wants to talk to me but he doesn't know where I stay or he doesn't have my number. Shit! How can I be so ruthless! I should have understood him. Maybe he had a genuine reason to do so. Damn! I want to meet him.

**12th May 2014, Night**

Someone knocked at my door. It was 10.30 pm.

I wondered who might have arrived at this hour. I was alone. Bonnie had gone over to a friend for studying. I opened the door and was shocked to see Daya.

'You?! What are you doing here?' I asked angrily.

'May I come in?' he asked calmly.

'No', I said.

'Thank you', he said with a small smile and came inside.

'Hey! I said you can't come in', I interjected.

Daya shut the door.

'I always plan to listen to your heart not what you say. Even if you say no to me on face, I know you want me to stay', he said.

I turned away. His words had already melted my anger. But I didn't plan to show him yet.

'What do you want?' I asked.

'I am sorry. I should have told you that I knew Sameer. Hey I don't like it when you get angry...' he said.

'Fine. But why are you here? I am your friend's fiancée. At least stop flirting with me now', I said.

'Let's not talk about that right now. If you don't mind will you come for a walk with me now?' he asked.

'What are you trying to do? We really can't go ahead with this', I said.

'You didn't answer my question. Yes or No?' he said ignoring my words.

'Yes.' I heard myself say.

He smiled at me. 'I am waiting downstairs. Come soon' he said and left.

I cursed myself for saying yes but then I realised that was what I desired. How happy I was to see him!

I quickly changed into casual jeans and T- Shirt. I nervously looked in the mirror for the umpteenth time, making sure I looked good. Finally I made my way towards him.

He was waiting for me on his bike. I sat behind him and we sped off. The bike ride lasted only for 10 minutes. We got down and he said, 'Let's walk from here. The path here onwards is beautiful.

'How did you find me?' I asked.

'I bumped into your friend today. Anisha. She gave me your address', he said.

'Oh Anisha I love you', I said in my mind.

It was a lonely road. There was no sign of life but I could hear the noise of crickets chirping and frogs croaking. I didn't know where we were going but it was just me and him talking and walking. It felt so romantic. I felt relieved to have him around.

I never realised when our fingers intertwined. He stopped walking abruptly and stared at me.

'So what do you have to say?' he asked. I blushed harder. He reached a hand around to rub the back of my neck and I smiled awkwardly.

'I really don't know. It has been an ugly day for me. All negative thoughts had crowded my mind. But right now I feel good. All I can say is just say something beautiful', I said.

He stared at me and smiled. 'Shreya' he said.

'What?' I asked.

'Nothing can be more beautiful than you at the moment.' he said.

When I heard those words, I realised he was the one for me. I had lost my heart to him.

'Let me make this moment the most beautiful for you', he said. Before I had a chance even to think, he kissed me.

**(Someone moved amongst the trees watching them silently with pure hatred etched upon his face.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Rated 'M' for inclusion of bold scene.**

**Chapter 5**

**16th May 2014**

As soon as I woke up, I saw Daya's text message on my cell phone.

'Come and meet me. I am leaving tonight for Bombay. I will wait for you'

I was a bit apprehensive about meeting him all that had happened between us that evening. But I couldn't deny his request. I took a cab and went to meet him at 7 pm at his apartment. Even now I find myself getting red in face. I can't write what happened that night but just feel the beauty of it even today.

She smiled as the memory of that night came to her very clearly.

**(A man was watching Shreya's every move from the moment she left her apartment)**

His apartment was very comfy. The air was filled with the aroma of Vanilla - She loved his choice of room freshener. He was talking to someone on the phone while she strolled into his bedroom. She hit the 'play' button on his music player curious to know which song he was listening to. The pleasant voice of Ellie Goulding filled the room.

_You're the light, you're the night_

_You're the colour of my blood_

_You're the cure, you're thepain_

_You're the only thing I wanna touch_

_Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

_You're the fear, I don't care_

_'Cause I've never been so high_

_Follow me to the dark_

_Let me take you past our satellites_

_You can see the world you brought to life,_

_To life so love me like you do, lo-lo-_

_Love me like you do_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-_

_Love me like you do_

_Touch me like you do, to-to_

_Touch me like you do what are you waiting for? Fading in, fading out_

_On the edge of paradise_

_Every inch of your skin is a_

_Holy grey I've got to find_

_Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire Yeah, I'll let you set the pace_

_'Cause I'm not thinking straight_

_My head spinning around I can't see clear no more_

_What are you waiting for? Love me like you do,_

_Lo-lo-love me like you do_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-_

_Love me like you do_

_Touch me like you do, to-to- touch me like you do what are you waiting for?_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-_

_Love me like you do (like you do)_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-_

_Love me like you do (yeah)_

_Touch me like you do, to-to- touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for? I'll let you set the pace_

_'Cause I'm not thinking straight_

_My head spinning around_

_I can't see clear no more_

_What are you waiting for? Love me like you do, lo-lo-_

_Love me like you do (like you do)_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-_

_Love me like you do (yeah)_

_Touch me like you do, to-to- touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for? Love me like you do, lo-lo-_

_Love me like you do (like you do)_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-_

_Love me like you do (yeah)_

_Touch me like you do, to-to- touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?_

_**(A song from the movie Fifty Shades of Grey - by Ellie Goulding**)_

He had already arrived in the room while she was lost in the song. She looked at him. Her heart was beating very fast.

'Why are you leaving so early? When shall I see you again? I guess there is no need to confess but still I feel nice to have to around', she said.

'I shall see you very soon but tonight I plan to give you a best memory of our love', said Daya.

Her heart seemed to have frozen.

'Wh...What?' Shreya stammered.

'I won't say I love you. I will make you feel how much I do', he said.

The room was bathed in moonlight. The curtains flew along with the wind. She was looking beautiful. He held her gaze unblinkingly until she turned away red in face. He lifted her chin gently. She buried her face into his chest. He pulled her closer pressing his body against hers. She melted in his arms.

'I want to make you mine!' he growled softly.

Her heart was pounding beneath my chest.

'This is wrong. I can't do this!' her head screamed.

'Make love to me.' she heard herself say.

His eyes sparkled with mischief. She still had time to back out. But something held her frozen in place. Her mouth went dry. There was a big lump in her throat. She was engaged to Sameer. She was guilty of betraying him. But she had never felt so strongly for Sameer as she felt for Daya. She didn't know whether this was right or wrong. He pressed his lips to hers and she was lost. He was not at all gentle. His mouth sucked her tongue into his. She was breathless and was already clinging to him. He broke the kiss and looked at her. Her lips were swollen and kind of bruised due to his hungry kisses. 'That...ah... Was the most amazing kiss I have ever had... ' She said trembling.

He pushed her onto the bed and hungrily kissed her neck. She moaned and turned her neck to the other side so that he could get full access to her neck. The air around them cracked with passion. He blew warm air across her neck and licked and nibbled all the way up to her ear lobe. She moved her hands into his hair. 'I have always loved you Shreya. And every time I see you, my love seems to be getting stronger', he whispered in her ear.

'I love you too!' she said.

He stroked her face and the other hand moved over her shirt opening the buttons one by one. She felt his warm hand slide over her skin. He pulled down her bra and gently circled the sensitive areas. Her breaths were becoming uneven. He took off his shirt to reveal his chiselled chest and she shivered as he buried his face into her neck. He began kissing her moving downward from her neck. She arched her body. He licked her navel and she shuddered.

He unzipped her jeans and removed it. He teased her by touching and moving his hand up and down her thigh. He heard a sharp intake of breath from her. His exploration became hotter and bolder.

Soon he was inside her, his body moving over hers as she lay in his arms on the bed. She kissed him with passion. There was no music, there were no words, but a rhythm reverberated inside the room. It was the rhythm of their hearts beating, their pleasurable moans, and the passion of their lovemaking. It was the most hauntingly beautiful music they had ever heard.

'I love you so much', he said between the kisses.

'What did I do? How will I face Sameer and my parents?' she said.

'Hey, stop worrying. I will talk to your family and Sameer. True it won't be easy but we'll find a way. I am sure your friends will be supporting us', he said smiling.

'Don't go please.' she said.

'Honey I am going just for one week. I can't ignore my work. Then we'll sort this out. Trust me I will never let you down', he said kissing her forehead.

She snuggled closer to him and slept peacefully resting her head on his chest.

After sometime when she woke up, she found that she was fully dressed. 'Wake up sleepyhead', he said kissing her gently.

She sat up in his bed.

'How did I just go off to sleep at this hour?' she asked.

'Thanks to me. I made you feel relaxed' he said laughing.

A pillow came flying at his face and he caught it smiling.

'Come on gorgeous. Time to go', he said to her.

She got up and went to freshen up.

Later he drove her to her house. She was teary eyed when they got off from his car. 'I don't want a sad goodbye. Just remember I'll always love you till death does us apart. I hate it when you cry. Please don't', he said wiping her tears.

'I'll be fine. Just come back soon', she said and gave him a passionate kiss.

**(The man keeping a watch on them was now towering with rage. REVENGE was the only thing he had in mind.)**

**O-o-o-o**

Shreya knew the next diary entry would be very painful to read. So she shut the diary and went off to sleep with happy memories.

**O-o-o-o**

**16th May, 2014**

They reluctantly parted ways and Daya drove back to his apartment. He had two hours in hand before he left for airport for his flight to Bombay.

That was the last time she had seen him. When he was on his way to Airport, something terrible had happened and suddenly destiny had snatched him away from her forever.

Daya had left his apartment at 11 pm.

Five minutes later he was on his way to the Airport. It was a cold and windy.

The temperature was well below zero. He turned the car onto two-lane highway that went through the small town. The town was asleep; its houses huddled against the bitter, frigid wind. When he came to the end of Street, he made the turn that took him onto a new route. He thought of Shreya and a smile came across his face. 'I'll be back soon Shreya. I'll make everything right' he said to himself. A few metres ahead he came across a stop sign. There was an intersection ahead. He halted his car and looked up and down the deserted road. As he started into the intersection a truck appeared out of nowhere.

He heard a sudden roar, and his car was pinned by two bright headlights racing toward him. He caught a glimpse of the giant five-ton army truck bearing down on him, and the last sound he heard was his own voice screaming.

**O-o-o-o**

Bonnie's arrival was the most awaited moment of the day for Shreya. She arrived at about 4 pm.

'I missed you!' Shreya said giving her a rib breaking hug.

'Oh, I missed you too. I got so fed up. Dad's work still going on. I told him I'll leave early. So how are you?' said Bonnie.

'Not well... Terrible things are happening to me. Life just sucks at the moment', said Shreya.

'Whoa, what's up girl?' asked Bonnie.

'I just found out Sameer killed him. He made that accident happen. I overheard him talking to someone on the phone the other day. Bonnie I'll just die without him. Please get Daya back', said Shreya her eyes welling up with tears.

'Honey, just calm down. I know how much you miss him. But we have to accept the fact.' said Bonnie patting her back.

'No! I want him back!' said Shreya adamantly.

'Ssshhh... It's okay... Calm down', said Bonnie.

'And there's something else. I think there is something in this house. I can feel its presence. Something sinister... almost ghostly... I am scared. I don't want to stay here. This house is haunted!' said Shreya.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

'Relax. Nothing bad's gonna happen. Just tell me from the beginning very slowly in detail', said Bonnie.

Shreya began narrating her creepy encounters with the mist.

By the time she was done, Bonnie was trying hard not to laugh.

'What?' Shreya asked with an irritated face.

'What have you been doing since last few days? Did you even glance at the newspaper? Its front page news', said Bonnie.

'Which news?' asked Shreya.

'The mist! It's all over Forest grove' said Bonnie and threw the daily newspaper at Shreya.

**'DENSE FOG AFFECTS VISIBILITY'**

**'EARLY WINTER MIST SURPRISES MANY'**

'I am telling you. It's not the winter mist for heaven's sake', said Shreya exasperatedly.

'But why would anyone haunt you? I don't think you have murdered anyone lately!', said Bonnie laughing at her own joke.

'Not funny Bonnie', said Shreya angrily.

'Okay okay I am sorry. I just think you miss Daya very badly. Besides you are alone with that cold hearted Sameer. Away from friends and family. I think maybe your mind is playing tricks on you. I know it's gonna be difficult but you should stop thinking about Daya and move on', said Bonnie.

'I just can't stay with Sameer anymore', said Shreya.

'Just get a divorce', said Bonnie.

'It's not easy. He won't let me go so easily. I betrayed him. I know it's my fault but love just happens. But that didn't give him any right to kill. I don't even have a single evidence against him so I can't even go to cops', said Shreya

'Okay we'll see what can be done about your divorce. We'll have to think of a plan. And Sameer will have to pay for his heinous crime too. Don't worry I am with you whatever happens', said Bonnie in an assuring voice.

'But first I have to find about this mist', said Shreya.

'Not again! It's all in your head! Why don't you understand?!' said Bonnie.

'Then what explanation do you have for these marks on my arms?' Shreya asked

'You must have hurt yourself somewhere! Let me get you a strong cup of coffee. And stop thinking about the stupid mist', said Bonnie and marched into her kitchen.

'What should I do to make this girl believe me? It's not the stupid winter mist! It's something more sinister', thought Shreya.

The day passed quickly. Shreya was glad to have Bonnie with her and that Sameer was not around.

The next day they watched two movies back to back gorging on popcorn and pizza. Shreya wondered why the strange mist didn't come. Maybe it doesn't want to reveal itself in front of Bonnie. She really hoped it would come so that Bonnie would believe her.

That night they got an email from Anisha.

It read-

_Hello ladies,_

_I am enjoying my vacation. These islands are so amazing. I am really at loss of words... We should definitely plan a girl trip here. I will be back by Monday. My husband has some work so I am planning to visit you in Forest Grove. It'll be fun. I heard Bonnie that you are in town too. Let me know if you guys are free so we can plan something exciting'_

_Love ya loads,_

_Kisses,_

_Anisha_

'Wow. I'll send her a 'yes' it'll be fun. Just like old times. Three of us together' said Bonnie.

'I shouldn't have married Sameer', said Shreya.

'Yeah but you were engaged to him before you fell in love with Daya. After his death you were shattered. That's why your parents must have thought it was best to get you married quickly. They also highly disapproved your relationship with Daya.'

'Yeah. News of his accident had shattered me completely. I poured my heart out to mom. She couldn't get angry with me at that time looking at my mental condition.

My parents emotionally blackmailed me. And I got married to Sameer. I don't know what was I thinking', said Shreya

'Forget it Shreya. It was a mistake to trust him. Let's not talk about it now', said Bonnie.

'Can you smell something burning?' Shreya asked suddenly.

'Oh damn! Did I leave the microwave on?' said Bonnie.

Both of them ran into the kitchen.

And then suddenly it happened.

They heard a low grinding noise.

'It's coming from the living room', said Bonnie.

They came running into the living room.

'Bang!' The huge window was broken and both of them were showered with small pieces of glass. Both of them screamed loudly.

Suddenly the white mist filled the entire house.

'What's happening? I can't see a thing', came bonnie scared voice.

There was an eerie silence for a moment.

'aaahhhhhhh... Helpppppp meeeeeee!' came Shreya's voice.

Bonnie turned around and saw that Shreya was being pulled by an invisible force.

'Shreyaaaaaaa!' screamed Bonnie.

She saw Shreya disappearing into the living room, her pleading screams echoing around the room. Bonnie followed her. She was crying. As she approached her bedroom entrance, deep blue coloured electric sparks shot up. They were hovering at the entrance as if threatening Bonnie not to come any further.

'Shreya, are you okay?' Bonnie yelled over the din

There was a pounding noise all around the house and she couldn't hear a word Shreya was saying. All she could hear was screaming. She had to save them both. She tried to enter the room but she was thrown back with force. She slammed into to opposite wall.

'Noooooooooooo', she cried as pain shot though her back. She felt something wet on the back of her head which she was sure was blood. She was sure she was going to pass out. But she thought of Shreya.

She made herself stand steadily on her feet. Her brain was not working. Then suddenly she remembered something. Being a true believer in god, Bonnie always carried holy water with her. She snatched the small bottle from her bag and rushed back to Shreya's room.

She saw that the invisible force was now pulling Shreya towards her living room window. Bonnie opened the bottle and threw water on the electric sparks. They immediately dissolved into the mist.

Suddenly the pounding noise stopped. And the invisible force vanished. Bonnie rushed to Shreya's side who was lying on the floor crying. As soon as Bonnie came, she hugged her tightly. 'It wants to kill me Bonnie', said Shreya.

'No! We won't let it succeed', said Bonnie

'I told you something's here', said Shreya sobbing

'I am sorry I didn't believe you. But I think it's time to seek professional help', said Bonnie.

The next day, a team of paranormal experts had arrived at Shreya's house. They had fixed cameras around the house to capture the ghostly presence.

'If Sameer ever comes to know about this, I am dead', said Shreya.

'He won't. He is not even in town. And there is lot of time till next Thursday', said Bonnie.

The same evening Anisha arrived.

She let out a soft whistle.

'Bonnie! What have you guys planned tonight', she asked admiring the instruments.

'So much happened here.' said Shreya shuddering.

'Let me guess! Bonnie took you maybe to a psychic fair or something. As it is she is fond if such paranormal stuff. But what are paranormal experts doing here? Are we planning ghost hunting or something?' asked Anisha her eyes shining with excitement.

'Oh it's nothing like that', said Bonnie.

Shreya then filled her in with the previous events.

When she was done, Anisha clapped her hands to her mouth. 'What? Oh my god! It's horrible. I am scared just by listening to it. And you two have actually experienced it. You know what I think this is happening because of Sameer. He must have killed someone else too', said Anisha.

'But then the ghost should haunt him. Not us, right?' said Bonnie.

'But I have seen in movies that entire family has to suffer for one wrong deed', said Anisha.

'I have already suffered too much. Not anymore', said Shreya angrily.

'No I feel this is something else. It's not related to Sameer in anyway', said Bonnie.

**O-o-o-o**

The paranormal experts were present for two days but during their presence, the mist did not appear.

Miss Eva who was the head in charge of the team called them on their last day.

'We really did not find anything sinister in your house. This place is not haunted nevertheless; our cameras captured something interesting in your bedroom. Come', said Miss Eva to Shreya.

They all followed her into Shreya's room.

'We found a darkened spot near your window. But on further examination we didn't find anything there. Maybe whatever the thing is, its intention is not to harm you but something else' said Eva.

'Like what?' asked Anisha.

'I really can't say at the moment. This is the strangest case I have ever seen. I will check some our research books and get back to you if I find anything. Meanwhile if you experience it again, try communicating. Find out what it wants. But if the problem persists, I would suggest you leave this house. I am sorry I couldn't solve this mystery but it has mystified us too', said Eva.

Shreya was a bit disappointed but she was grateful towards Eva and her team that they had at least offered help.

Bonnie was determined to solve the mystery. She kept checking the window as if hoping to find something interesting. She had no luck.

'I will move out of this house once Sameer gets back. Anyway I don't want to live with him', said Shreya finally.

'Yeah. You can move in with me. In our old apartment. I will be glad to have my roommate back', said Bonnie smiling.

'Just forget about the incident. Once you move out, the thing won't harm you', said Anisha.

'I hope', said Shreya.

**O-o-o-o**

The next four days, the girls enjoyed a lot and Shreya had forgotten about the incident. Sameer was coming back the next day. Shreya had packed her bags already. She had decided to move out of Sameer's house.

Anisha and Shreya were watching TV while Bonnie was checking out Shreya's window for one last time.

The beautiful French window sat innocently fitted into the wall. To its bottom left, the paint had come off a bit. Bonnie scratched out some more paint from the wall to reveal a brick. It appeared somewhat loose. Bonnie got a kitchen knife and removed the paint from surrounding area.

Four loose bricks came into view. She removed them slowly to reveal a small hole in the wall. It was empty. She put her hand inside it. It was icy cold. But her hand hit the wall. She withdrew her hand in disappointment. It was just a construction flaw. Nothing special. As she pulled out her hand, something fell on the floor.

It was a round, thick gold watch. A slim gold chain was attached to it. The watch was merely 2 inches in diameter. It had roman numerals from one to twelve and two hands. They were not moving.

Bonnie's eyes widened in surprise. She held it in front of her face. Her heart was racing. She was sure it was what she was thinking. So they are for real. The books she had read hinted they are just myths. But it lay before her very eyes. 'Oh my gosh! They are for real' shrieked Bonnie.

'Anisha! Shreya!' Bonnie yelled in a loud voice.

'What happened?' asked Shreya in a panicked voice as they came rushing into the room.

'You guys won't believe what I found!' said Bonnie in a thrilled voice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

'You guys won't believe what I found!' said Bonnie in a thrilled voice.

Anisha &amp; Shreya looked at the old watch in Bonnie's hand and their faces fell.

'Oh come on Bonnie. Do you expect us to get excited by looking at an old watch? I am missing my episode of Game of Thrones' said Anisha.

'I know Bonnie you like such old stuff. But you shrieked so loudly I thought that thing attacked you or something' said Shreya.

'An old watch? That's it? My god! Don't you guys ever read scientific magazines ever?' asked Bonnie

'Darling we don't need to read. Why are you here for?' said Anisha while Shreya sniggered.

Bonnie let out a sigh.

'No use talking to you both about Science. But let me tell you this artefact is extremely precious. It's not just a watch' said Bonnie.

'Okay I got it. It might be a hundred year old watch. It's an antique watch. You better add it to your collection and let us go. Really I can't afford to miss today's episode fussing over this stupid watch' said Anisha.

'Let me have a look', said Shreya.

'There you go. Just be careful. Don't let it fall' said Bonnie.

Shreya twirled the watch in her hand. It appeared quite ordinary. There was nothing new or special about it which Shreya found interesting. She handed the watch to Anisha. She too didn't find anything.

'I don't understand what's so special about it' said Shreya

'You guys are impossible!' said Bonnie

'Are you going to tell us or no?' said Anisha

'We'll confirm it from an expert but I know I am not wrong' said Bonnie

At that moment, the doorbell rang.

'I'll get it', said Shreya and hurried out of the room.

'Whoa! Have you been digging into the walls?' said Anisha looking at the hole in Shreya's wall.

'The bricks were already loose. I just removed some of the paint' said Bonnie

'And you found this watch in there? Is that what makes it so special?' asked Anisha

'No! Just wait till you hear all about it' said Bonnie.

Shreya came into the room followed by Sameer.

'You! How come you arrived today?' asked Anisha in a loud voice

'It's my house! I can come whenever I want. Who are you to question me? In fact what are you two doing in my house?' asked Sameer looking at Anisha &amp; Bonnie

'We came to give her company', said Bonnie.

'Are you going somewhere?' Sameer asked Shreya looking at the bags

'Yeah... I am moving in with Bonnie. I don't want to stay here anymore' said Shreya defiantly

'And why would I let you go?' asked Sameer

'There is no question of your permission. It's my decision' said Shreya

'I won't let it happen' said Sameer

'I will go to the cops' said Shreya coldly

Sameer made a move towards Shreya angrily but Anisha stopped him.

'Don't even try dude' she said angrily.

Sameer stopped reluctantly.

'What have you been doing in this house?' he asked wide eyed looking at the hole in the wall.

'Nothing Bonnie just found a –'Anisha started but Bonnie cut her instantly

'I... I just found a few loose bricks' she said

'Are you hiding something in your hand?' asked Sameer with narrowed eyes at Bonnie.

'No. Not at all' said Bonnie.

'Show me what is in your hand! Now!' said Sameer advancing Bonnie.

She quickly slipped the watch in her back jeans pocket and revealed her hands.

Sameer was still looking suspiciously at her but didn't say anything.

'I think we should leave right away' said Anisha

'Yeah. You are right' said Shreya

'I'll get back to you for this. And that time you'll be sorry' said Sameer looking at Shreya

'All right we'll see!' said Anisha.

They grabbed their stuff and Shreya's bags and left the house slamming the door behind them.

'Man. What made him come early? Will we get a cab? I am scared to walk through that creepy forest at night' said Anisha.

'We'll have to walk I suppose. We'll take a longer route and avoid the forest. But I don't think we'll get a cab at this hour' said Bonnie.

'Hey why didn't you tell Sameer about that watch? And tell us what it is exactly. I am eager to know now' said Shreya

'Not here. I'll tell you once we go home. Someone might hear us' said Bonnie.

After an hour they finally reached Bonnie's apartment.

They were very tired.

'Okay tell us now please what that thing is! I am tired of all the suspense!' said Shreya.

'Ummm... Are you guys free tomorrow and day after?' asked Bonnie.

'Yes. Why?' asked Anisha.

'We are flying to Newyork', said Bonnie.

'What?!' asked Shreya and Anisha in unision.

'I will book the earliest flight possible', said Bonnie.

'But why?' demanded Shreya.

'Last month I had been to a science fair where my friend had introduced me to a great physicist Mr Lee. I have his card. We have to go and meet him. He will tell us about the watch. And I am sure the mystery of the mist will be solved too', said Bonnie.

'You mean it's related to that watch?' asked Shreya.

'It's just my wild guess', said Bonnie.

'What's going on in your head? Tell us right now', said Anisha.

'Sorry but I can't say anything right now. After meeting Mr Lee, everything will be crystal clear', said Bonnie.

'Not fair! How can you leave us hanging like this. You promised you'll tell us everything', said Bonnie.

'Yeah. But I have to confirm first. If it's not what I think, then you'll be very disappointed.' said Bonnie.

'Tell us. We won't say a thing. Just give a hint.' said Shreya in a pleading voice.

Bonnie yawned.

'I am too sleepy. Good night! The flight confirmation will come by tomorrow' said Bonnie and went in to sleeo

Shreya and Anisha were angry with her for being so secretive. 'I hate her so much said Anisha stomping her foot in rage.

'I feel like punching her face', agreed Shreya.

'I just hope we get to meet this scientist guy soon', said Anisha.

They both went off to sleep finally.

**O-o-o-o**

The next day evening they checked into a hotel in New York. Bonnie called Mr Lee and he agreed to meet them the next day at 4 pm

**O-o-o-o**

'Yes. How can I help you my dears?' said Mr Lee.

'Hi. I am Bonnie. I had called you the other day.'

'Ah... I remember! But I have seen you before my dear' said Mr Lee.

'Yeah. At the Science fair last month.' said Bonnie smiling.

'Yes. You are right. You are a very bright student my dear, said Mr Lee.

'Thank you, said Bonnie proudly.

'Anyway I found something in my friend's house. I just wanted you to have a look at it and tell us what it is.', said Bonnie.

Then Shreya took out the watch from her bag and handed it over to Mr. Lee.

The moment he saw the watch, Mr Lee leapt out from his chair.

'Where did you find this?' he almost shouted in excitement.

'What is so special about it? It's just an old watch. A mere antique piece', said Shreya.

'You think this is just an antique watch, is it? My dear girl you are currently the holder of the most sought device in this entire universe. Such devices are very rare', said Mr Lee.

He was now admiring the .gold watch looking at it from all angles. There was a mad gleam in his eye. Shreya failed to see what was so exciting about it. Shreya shrugged her shoulders looking at Bonnie.

'Can you explain what it is exactly?' said Bonnie.

'My dears... It's a time machine! This little thing lets you go back in time!' exclaimed Mr Lee the tiny gold watch dangling from his hand.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Shreya and Anisha looked at one another in surprise.  
'You've got to be kidding me!' Anisha exclaimed.

'Kidding eh?' said Mr Lee smiling.

'Bonnie do you believe in him?' asked Shreya.

'What sort of a question is that? Of course I do! I knew it was a time machine but I just wanted to confirm the fact', said Bonnie brightly.

'And how does it work?' asked Anisha in an awed voice.

'This device lets you get back in time. Like a time traveller.' he said.

'And why would I want to go back to the past?' asked Anisha.

'Let me give you a very simple example. Now every day we regret so many decisions which we take or the acts we do. So if you wish to change anything from your past, this beauty will be able to help you I think', said Mr Lee winking at her  
Shreya's heart had stopped beating. What if really this thing works? Will she be able to? Oh god yes!  
'Thank you for bringing this precious gift for me!' said Mr Lee.

But before he could do anything else, Shreya snatched the watch from his hand.  
'Who said it's a gift?' she asked.

Mr Lee let pursed his lips in anger but didn't say anything.  
'I respect you sir but I certainly do not intend to hand the time machine to you free of cost', said Bonnie with a small smile.

'Alright! What's the deal?' asked Mr Lee.

'We name the price. I am sure you will ready to spend your entire bank balance for this but don't worry we won't make you bankrupt', said Anisha.

'No way! That's not fair', said Mr Lee.

'We don't want money. I want to use it once. You will guide us then you can have it', said Shreya.

'Are you mad? What are you going to do with it? We can have the money. Whoa. Wait! Are you thinking what I am thinking?' asked Anisha.

'Shreya, are you serious?' asked Bonnie grasping finally what they were talking about.

'All right! The deal is fair enough', said Mr Lee finally.

'We need to talk about this', said Bonnie flatly looking at Shreya.

'We will come back tomorrow. Then we can start.' said Shreya.

'Wait! You can't just travel back in time like that! You need a portal. This device is useless without a portal!' said Mr Lee.  
They stared at him dejected.

'How do we find the portal?' asked Bonnie.

'It's difficult. It might be somewhere nearby where you found this', he said.

'No! Wait! I think I know where the portal is!' Bonnie screamed suddenly making everyone jump.

'Where? Tell us' said Anisha.

'Let's go back to the hotel. I will tell you everything. We need to plan this very carefully', said Bonnie.

'Well said. It's not as rosy as it seems. It's dangerous and risky. And the most important thing it has rules which you need to follow strictly', said Mr Lee.

'W'll meet you tomorrow', said Bonnie.

'All right. I will wait for your call. Don't run away with it.' said Mr Lee.

'No we won't! I assure you', said Shreya.  
They left in a hurry and proceeded towards their hotel.

**O-o-o-o**

'Okay now no more secrets! Shreya speak right now what's going on in your mind!' said Anisha impatiently.

'I... I just can't survive without him. I tried. but it's not possible. I would rather die than stay away from him now. I am going to use this time machine and travel back in time. I am going to get Daya back. All I have to do is stop him from going to India that night. Then everything will be fine...' she said in a go.

'Oh! This is so damn amazing. I love my life. Please we'll come with you. Bonnie and me. We can be of some help too.' said Anisha.

'Are you both crazy? It's not that simple. The risk involved is.' Bonnie was saying.

'- I am ready to do anything. Even if it costs my own life' Shreya cut her.

'You are that mad for him? How lucky he is!' said Bonnie.  
Shreya merely smiled.

'Hey by the way, you said you had an idea about that Mist in Shreya's house.'said Anisha.

'Yeah you mentioned something like that in Mr. Lee's office. What up?' asked Shreya.

'Yes. I think that time travel portal is somewhere inside your room. And I think that thing whatever it was or is. I think he was trying to communicate it to you. But as he is dead, his soul could not take a proper form. We got scared. That made a little desperate I think. He was not able to convey his message and hence that day he got a bit aggressive' said Bonnie  
'What? You mean Daya was trying to talk to me? That mist is him?' asked Shreya white in face.

'But then Shreya would have come to know if it was him.' said Anisha.

'You said that thing tried to get physical with you the very first night you experienced this?' asked Bonnie.

'Yeah I almost felt his kiss. and every time the mist appears I can smell his aftershave.' said Shreya.

'See! I am damn sure it's him', said Bonnie.

'You guys are really made for each other. I have never seen such selfless pure love' said Anisha hugging Shreya.

'We'll do it. I need you guys' said Shreya.

'We'll darling. we are with you.' said Bonnie.

'Let's chalk out a plan.' said Anisha.

'I see a major flaw already' said Shreya looking crestfallen.

'What is that?' asked Bonnie.

'If you say the time travel portal is in my house, then we'll have to go without letting Sameer know about our plan which is gonna be difficult coz whenever he is in States he works from home' said Shreya.

'Leave that to me. I can handle him well. The main concern is the time machine. We don't know any rules or consequences.' said Anisha.

'We will sort that out once we talk to Mr Lee tomorrow' said Bonnie.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

They were sitting in Mr. Lee's office. Sunlight poured in from the windows. The curtains fluttered lightly. Mr Lee appeared to be in some deep thought. Bonnie had just explained him briefly about Daya's death and their encounters with the mist. She had also shared her own thoughts about the mist to him. He had agreed that Bonnie had meant well.

They had decided the best day to execute their plan was on Saturday at 10.30 pm. After doing some investigation they had found out that Sameer wouldn't be at home after 10 pm and so it would be safe to break into the house. All was set. The only problem was that they didn't know what to expect when you went back in time. It was a dark and untrodden path. Shreya was extremely nervous. They were waiting for Mr Lee to speak. Finally after few more minutes of silence, he spoke.

'Okay. The plan is foolproof enough. I will share with you whatever I know about time travel. But I cannot guarantee that you won't face any other dangers. No one can deny that the path is highly dangerous. So first and the foremost important thing - Shreya you will have to go alone.

Two people cannot do time travel simultaneously. Next thing is that you have already lived your life in past and thus you cannot eradicate it. So you may meet you past self when you go back in time. Nobody knows how you past and future self will react when they will come face to face. So I am warning you. Try to avoid bumping into anyone from the past. And you must not be seen by yourself! And then when you meet Daya, you will have to convince him to come with you to the future within stipulated time. If you both do not come back through the portal within the given time then you will be trapped forever in the past! Once that happens, there is no way out. Once the time machine completes its cycle it will shut your return way forever and then nothing can save you from death. Beware! You must come back through the portal exactly within one hour!

**O-o-o-o**

The day dawned early for Shreya. She was excited as well as nervous. The prospect of seeing him again was overwhelming. Anisha's friend called and confirmed that Sameer was not in the house. They reached Sameer's home at about 10.30 pm. Shreya walked silently behind Anisha, Bonnie and Mr Lee. Her heart was thudding violently.

She bet everyone else could hear it too. She was aware what she had to face but still the path was untrodden. Moreover the fact that no one else could go with her made matters even worse. She tried to calm herself down by using the silly trick of counting numbers they taught her at school. The others were silent too. Probably they too were tensed as much as her. They tiptoed inside the dark and silent house and finally reached Shreya's room.

Mr Lee flashed his flashlight. They were deliberately avoiding switching on the lights so as not to attract unwanted attention.

'Where is it? The portal?' asked Mr Lee.

'Here' said Bonnie flashing her torch on the loose bricks she had removed from the wall.

'I discovered the time machine here itself' she piped in.

Mr Lee removed the bricks slowly and put the time machine slowly inside the opening in the wall. The next moment his hand went cold. The time machine vibrated slightly in his hand as if it was alive. He removed his hand and turned to them.

'You were right! The portal is right here. But I still don't know where it's other end might be. It could be anywhere really. I haven't got the slightest idea' said Mr Lee shrugging his Shoulders.

'Don't worry Mr Lee. I'll manage' said Shreya slowly.

'Alright! Let us not waste any more time then. Are you ready to go back in time?' asked Mr Lee.

Shreya gulped and took a deep breath. 'Yes', she said finally.

Anisha and Bonnie gave her a crushing hug. 'Don't worry. You will be fine.' they said.

'Yeah. Don't worry about me. I'll be okay. Just watch yourself. Sameer may arrive any moment.' said Shreya.

'Oh don't worry about him' said Bonnie.

'Good luck Shreya' said Mr Lee.

'Thanks' said Shreya nodding her head.

'Okay so we need the date 16 - 05- 2014. So I am going to turn this dial backwards. He turned the dial to number one- six- zero- five- two - zero - one- four - seven. The device had activated as it was shaking slightly. He pushed the time machine into Shreya's hand and ordered her to put her hand inside the opening.

She did as she was told. The tiny device now vibrated quite violently in her hand. She could feel her heartbeats matching its pace. She had to merely wait for a minute. Then suddenly she felt a pulling sensation. Shreya was pulled into the tiny wall opening.

Bright lights – reds, yellows, greens, purples; almost, every shade from the whole colour spectrum – were  
popping before her eyes. She couldn't see properly. There was a roar was in her ears. It was quite deafening. She screamed as loud as she could but couldn't hear her own voice. Then again she felt as if she was being squeezed into a tiny box. She thought she was going to suffocate right there. Her breath caught in her chest. But then she was thrown out with full force. She hit the muddy ground and sat up immediately.

It was a sultry afternoon of 16 - 5 - 2014. Sunlight poured in through the gap between the trees. Shreya checked her watch. It was 6 pm. Where was she? The surroundings seemed familiar but she couldn't remember exactly.  
She calmed down a bit.  
Suddenly someone slapped her back.

'Hey I am dating Mike. I mean that's so totally cool. I never thought he would be so easy to get', said Anisha excitedly.  
Wow! That's totally cool. I... Um... Need to go. It's a bit urgent. I will catch up with you later', said Shreya hastily and turned to move.

'Wait! Is anything wrong? You look so worried. And what is so important right now? Don't you want to know how he proposed me?' asked Anisha.

'I already know everything.' said Shreya absent mindlessly.

'What?! But how would you know? It has happened right now! Are you all right?' asked Anisha giving her a weird look.  
'Hey I really have to go. Sorry if I am being rude. I'll call you later', said Shreya impatiently.

'You are acting as if you have to save someone and you have got very little time left! I don't understand what's the hurry!' said Anisha.

'Yes you are damn right. I have to save someone. And now before you utter another word - BYE!' said Shreya and ran off.

'Such a chatterbox she is! Anyway so the date is 16 - 05 - 2014. I am going to meet Daya at his apartment and then he will drop me home at about 11.30. Then he'll leave for his flight to India. According to the police records the accident happened at around 12.30 am on the highway. So I'll have to stop him from going there. Then we'll have to rush back to the portal and come out before 1.00. So that's fine.

Once I meet him, I'll explain him everything. It will sound really stupid to them. He wouldn't believe a word. But I will convince him. Then we'll come back here and we will have to find the other end of the portal and then we will go back to present. That's fine. Seems simple enough at the moment. I think I will be able to do it. Still I will just draw a rough plan. I keep forgetting stuff' thought Shreya.

She took out a small notepad from her pocket and scribbled down impatiently for 10 minutes. When she was done she read the small paragraph in one go and let out a satisfied sigh. 'Everything seems good enough. God! Please help me through this' She whispered softly to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

As soon as Shreya had gone, Bonnie and Anisha felt someone grab them roughly. Before they could protest, they heard a Mr Lee said, 'Not a sound else you will be dead before you know it'

Anisha and Bonnie gasped. Mr Lee was pointing a at them.

'What are you doing?' asked Bonnie.

Ignoring her question, Mr Lee said, 'I've both of them at gunpoint. You can come out now Sameer.'

'You!' Bonnie said furiously as Sameer came into view followed by two men.

'You bastard! You tricked us. You were with him all the time' said Anisha hotly.

'Easy baby. I don't want to hurt a beautiful young girl unnecessarily' said Sameer smirking.

'Tie them up' Mr Lee ordered and the two men who had accompanied set to work immediately.

'Where is the Time Machine? Have you done whatever was told to you?' asked Sameer.

'Where is the money, Sameer?' asked Mr Lee.

'You betrayed us for money? You filthy, cheating scum!' Anisha yelled.

'Money can do lot of things sweety' said Sameer putting a thick wad of dollar bills in Mr Lee's pocket.

'Have you done whatever was told to you? I don't want to waste time' said Sameer.

'Yes. Don't worry. It will speed up. Shreya will never have enough time to get Daya back to present. They will be trapped in the past forever' said Mr Lee.

'What?' Anisha and Bonnie yelled in shock and terror.

'Get off! Let me go' Bonnie screamed kicking and struggling to get free.

'Shut the fuck up, you stupid girl' Sameer yelled angrily.

'No! We won't let you win.' said Anisha.

Sameer laughed. 'Really? I would like to see how are you going to stop me'

'HELP! HELP US!' Anisha yelled.

'Shut them up Sameer or they will wake the entire neighbourhood' said Mr Lee.

'Relax. The neighbours don't know how to work out the Time Machine' said Sameer.

'YEAH BUT THEY WILL KNOW HOW TO HAND US OVER TO THE COPS!' Mr Lee roared.

'Stop yelling man! I get it. Fine.' said Sameer.

He went over to Anisha and slapped her hard. 'Shut your mouth or you will be sorry' he said.

'FUCK OFF! I will not listen to you!' said Anisha.

'You leave me know choice then.' said Sameer. 'Put both of them to sleep' said Sameer.

One of the men, got up and dabbed Chloroform on the handkerchief. He lowered the handkerchief forcefully on Anisha's nose.

'Nooooo!' Bonnie wailed watching her friend but within minutes, the two girls were unconscious.

**O-o-o-o**

Shreya almost ran through the forest path. She had to reach Daya's house before the her past self reached him. She stopped abruptly when she heard a slight buzzing in her ears. It was growing louder and louder. It was getting deafening. She covered her ears to shut out the noise.

And then without warning, it happened once again. She saw the popping colours and felt the sensation of being squeezed through a very tight tube. She hit the ground with a thud.

'Ow!' she yelled in pain.

She was breathing heavily. Where was she? What had just happened? And why was everything around her so dark?

Thankfully her wrist watch had an inbuilt led light. When she checked the time, her heart skipped a beat.

It was 11.30 pm.

'What happened to the time? A minute ago, it was 6.30 pm. Where had those five hours gone?' she wondered aloud.

A moment later, Shreya gasped on horror. Someone had certainly tampered with the time turner. Had they been tricked? Had Sameer done something? Did Mr Lee know anything else? Had he tricked them?

So many questions came to her mind and she didn't have answers to either of the. She shuddered when she thought about Bonnie and Ansiha. She hoped they were alright.

And then she suddenly remembered why she was there in first place. She had to save Daya! It was 11.30 which meant that Daya had already dropped her past self at her home. And must have left for the airport. Panic and fear gripped her. She knew it was her last chance. If she didn't save tonight she would lose him forever.

The surroundings around her pitch dark. How the hell was she supposed to find her way back? Judging by the rustling of the leaves, she gathered that she was still in the forest.

She stood up on her feet, her nerves jangling. She fumbled into her jeans pocket. She felt the time turner and cell phone with her hand. She turned on the flashlight from her cellphone and broke into a sprint.

She prayed to god. She knew if Daya had already left his house, she wouldn't be able to do anything to save him. She was finding it difficult to find her way. She stumbled several times over rocks and tree roots. She even got scratches on her arms. But she kept going. She had only one thought in her head - to stop Daya from going to the airport.

She reached Daya's apartment at five minutes to 12. She looked up at his window and saw that it was all dark. The curtains were drawn over the windows.

'No! Please!' she screamed. She couldn't stop her tears. It looked like Daya had already left for airport.

'Daya no! Please come back! Please! I can't lose you when I was so close! Come back!' she yelled but she was greeted merely by silence.

She sat on the muddy ground gripping her head. The time turner fell put of her pocket onto the ground.

She decided she didn't want to go back. If Daya wasn't going to be there, she didn't want to go back to the present. It was pointless going back without him.

A moment later she felt a hand on her shoulder. 'Excuse me mam? Do you need any help?' said Daya.

Shreya was stunned. She was hearing Daya's voice. He hadn't left yet. God had answered her prayers.

'D - daya' said Shreya in a shaky voice.

'Shreya?!' Daya gasped. 'What are you doing here? I just dropped you home. How did you get back?' he asked curiously.

Shreya stood up and faced him. She could see his face quite well in the moonlight.

'Thank god you are still here! Thank god! I missed you so much! You don't know Daya. You don't know what have I gone through...' she faltered and then flung into his arms without warning.

When he put his arms around her, she felt warmth spread throughout her body. She had longed for that moment since what felt like ages. She clutched him as tightly as she could.

'I miss you too honey, but we just said goodbye like half an hour back' said Daya sounding surprised. Nevertheless he didn't let her go from his embrace.

'Never leave me alone Daya. I would be dead without you. Please, promise me' said Shreya.

'Why would I? I love you so much. You know that, don't you?' he said.

'Thank god you were still here. I thought you had already left and I was so worried.' said Shreya.

'I had! But then I realised I forgot my important file in my flat. So I came back. I was getting in the car when I saw you. I didn't recognise you. It's so dark' he said.

'You don't know how relieved I am feeling right now.' said Shreya.

'Okay, I should get going. Else I will miss my flight' said Daya.

'Where are your tickets?' asked Shreya.

'They are in my bag. Why?' asked Daya.

'Give them to me' said Shreya.

Daya handed them to her and said, 'What's got into you? You have been acting strange ever since your arrived.

Shreya said nothing and then without wasting another second, she tore off his ticket into tiny pieces.

'What the hell did you do?' Daya yelled, enraged.

'Shhh... listen to me. You can't go back. You have to come with me' said Shreya.

'Have you gone mad? I have to go back. I have work! Why did you tear it off?' Daya bellowed.

'Daya please calm down. You won't understand a thing right now. But I haven't got enough time to explain. We should get back to the present else we will be trapped here forever!' said Shreya impatiently.

'What?' said Daya blankly.

'I will explain everything later. Please come with me. You have got to trust me. This is really important. Please Daya... do it for me. For us' said Shreya looking earnestly into his eyes.

He kissed her gently and said, 'I know you are worried about Sameer. Come with me to Bombay. We will check if they can arrange a ticket for you'

'No you don't understand. You can't go back to Bombay. And I am not worried about Sameer. I am just worried about getting back to present. I swear I will tell you everything once we go back. But you will have to do what I say' said Shreya sounding scared.

'Okay okay. I will come with you' said Daya.

'Thank you! Okay come on. We are going back into the forest. Look for a bluish - silvery light.' said Shreya.

'I am still lost but that's okay. We will do whatever you say' said Daya.

'Shit! I have lost the time turner!' Shreya wailed.

'What did you say? A time turner?' asked Daya bewildered.

'I hope it didn't fall into the forest. Look for a silver chain with a watch attached to it.' said Shreya urgently.

'You refering to this thing?' asked Daya picking up a shiny chain with a watch dangling from it which was lying at Shreya's feet.

'Yeah! This is it!' said Shreya in a joyful voice.

'Come on!' she said leading the way and tugging him along.

They ran once again into the depths of the dark forest. 'You've to keep looking for a silvery light' she repeated as they sprinted inside deeper and deeper.

Shreya checked her watch. Iy now showed it was quarter to 1.

'Where is the damned portal?' Shreya shouted.

'I think we are running around in circles! I think I have seen this tree bark twice!' said Daya.

'Let's turn right and then go straight' said Shreya.

'Look! I can see something over there!' said Daya pointing ahead.

'That's the portal! Come on fast! Only five minutes to go!' Shreya screamed.

They ran as fast as their legs could carry. The silvery bluish haze seemed to be glowing fainter and fainter.

'What's next?' Daya panted.

'Here!' Shreya called. Then she threw the silvery chain around their necks and they stepped into the silvery orb of light.

Shreya knew they had done it. The next instant they squeezed inside it and a roaring noise filled their ears.

Shreya gripped Daya's hand tightly. She had far too experience with the time turner to be bothered. Daya was however twitching. She heard him screaming and she was scared. It had never happened to her. What was wrong with him?

Daya tried to shut the noise. He was suffocating. He couldn't move at all. Smoky, blurred passed in front of his eyes. He could see Shreya's flat, he felt being too close to her and then he saw that Shreya was scared. She was running away from him. He wanted to tell her something. He wanted to shout but he couldn't. He felt as if his mouth was sealed. He struggled to break free, kicking wildly and then - WHAM!

He hit the hard floor. He could feel Shreya's hand in his. However he was drained. He didn't have to energy to even open his eyes.

He tried to open his eyes but he kept going in and out of focus. He thought that they were surrounded by people for he could hear them speaking. He tried to make sense of what they were saying...

Shreya was fully aware of her surroundings. She saw Bonnie and Anisha tied with ropes in the corner.

'Bonnie? Wake up!' she yelled.

Mr Lee and Sameer were eyeing Daya and Shreya with shock.

Then Sameer's face contorted in fury. He rounded on Mr Lee. 'How did he get back? You had told me Shreya would never be able to mak it!'

'So you cheated us! I knew it. I knew that something was wrong. You've been helping him!' Shreya shrieked.

'He gave me a lot of money. I had no choice' said Mr Lee without a slightest trace of guilt.

'But alas you lost! You are losers both of you! I brought him back. I saved him. Our love triumphed. And Sameer now you can go back to hell!' Shreya spat at him.

Sameer's pupils dilated in anger and he moved towards her. He slapped her hard. 'You are fucking going to lose! I am going to kill him and you are going to watch him die in front of your eyes' said Sameer.

'No!' said Shreya.

'That had been the idea from the beginning Shreya. I told Mr Lee to get you ahead in time after Daya had left. I wanted you to suffer for what you did to me. You betrayed me. I wanted you to watch him die. But you were plain lucky. You managed to get him back. But no matter. No one can save him. I am going to shoot him. Mr Lee is my man. Your friends are unconscious. And Daya? Look at him. Do you think he is in a position to fight with me?' asked Sameer laughing evilly.

'I won't let you' said Shreya feebly.

'Oh, are you going to fight me then? This should be fun. But I won't let Daya die like this. I have a gift for him' said Sameer.

'Wake him up! Let that bastard see the fun I am going to have with Shreya' said Sameer.

Mr Lee threw water on Daya's face and he opened his eyes slightly.

'Daya! Wake up please! Look at me' said Shreya.

'Oh yes he will look at both of us.' said Sameer grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him.

'Let me go Sameer!' Shreya yelled but Sameer was too strong her.

'You never let me touch you. I will do it now baby' said Sameer pulling her close.

Shreya was trying to hold him off. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Anisha was awake.

Anisha gave her an assuring nod and began to wriggle out of the rope. Others were too busy looking at Sameer and Shreya to notice both girls.

Daya knew he had to stop Sameer. He wouldn't let that happen to Shreya. With all the strength he could muster, he raised himself and swung a foot at Sameer's back.

Sameer scowled and left Shreya. Shreya got up on her feet when Mr Lee lunged at her. She dived and aimed a kick at Mr Lee's abdomen. He staggered, howling in pain. Shreya then went to help Bonnie and Anisha and within minutes they are free.

'Are you okay?' Shreya asked them.

'Yeah, they drugged us or something. My head is spinning' ssid Bonnie.

Hearing the commotion the two men who had tied Bonnie and Anisha came running.

'Oh I forgot that goddamn door!' Anisha shrieked. She and Shreya reached just in time. They pushed the door with all strength they could muster and locked them outside the door.

'Oh god! Daya is bleeding!' Bonnie screamed in horror.

'Gotta help him' said Shreya urgently.

Daya was indeed in a bad state. He was lying on the floor his face bloody and bruised. Sameer kicked him and sent Daya crashing into the wall.

Sameer raised his foot to kick once again but this time, Daya held his foot in one hand. He twisted it and Sameer landed on the ground yelling painfully.

Daya was in full control now. He kicked and punched Sameer venting out all his anger.

Sameer was about to pass out when Daya raised his fist, 'Don't you dare touch her. I swear I'll kill you' he said and before he could punch his face, Sameer passed out. Mr Lee made no attempt to get up. He was sitting in one corner wincing in pain.

Wiping his face Daya rushed towards the girls. 'Are you okay?' he asked.

'We are fine. It is you who needs medication' said Shreya.

Daya waved his hand. 'I am fine' he said.

'I can't believe you managed to get back. We were so scared when we found out that Sameer and Mr Lee were in this together' said Anisha.

'Yeah and when we tried to raise alarm, he drugged us and we don't know what happened next.

'I saw two other men' said Daya.

'They are right outside the door. They work for Mr Lee I think' said Anisha.

Daya opened the door but the men were not there. He checked outside but they were gone. 'Guess they chickened out and ran away' said Daya.

'What do we do with Mr and Sameer ?' asked Bonnie.

'Call the local police. But make sure you do not mention anything about that time turner. They would think you've gone crazy' said Daya.

'What do you know about the time turner?' asked Shreya.

'I don't know everything but I have got a rough idea about it' said Daya smiling at their shocked looks.

'But you are already dead. What if the local police recognise you?' asked Anisha.

'I am not staying here. I don't think they will recognise me but you shouldn't take risks. I will check into some hotel. You guys join me after you take care of this mess and then we can tell each other about the adventures we've had' said Daya.

Then he kissed Shreya on her forehead and left. After two hours the four of them were sitting in the hotel room.

Shreya told them what all had happened when she had got back in time. Then she told Daya about her scary nightmares, followed by Bonnie guessing rightly that it was Daya who was trying to reach her. Then how had they discovered the time turner and everything which had happened after that.

'Was it really you?' asked Anisha. 'I mean it so hard to believe. I still think all this is a dream. I can't bring myself to believe all this science fiction stuff. It is more of Bonnie's area' she said.

'I didn't have a clue about it when Shreya told me. But when we travelled back to the present, I had visions. I could see everthing you told me. Like a movie. I don't know how did I find out about the portal. I can't remember but it was me alright' he smiled.

'Never mind. All that matters now is that Sameer is gone and we are all safe and you and Shreya are together' said Bonnie.

'Yeah, that's the best part' said Daya looking at Shreya.

'I am going back to India with him. He will have to go back. He has work there' said Shreya.

'Can't both of you just stay here? It will be fun' said Bonnie.

'Yeah' agreed Anisha.

'I would love to but I can't. But we promise we will come to meet you. Even you can' said Daya.

'I am going to miss both of you so much. I don't know what I would have done without you. Maybe I wouldn't have got Daya back' said Shreya hugging Bonnie and Anisha tearfully.

'Oh, we will miss you too.' said Bonnie.

'And there is nothing to thank us for. That's what friends are for right? We were in this together and no doubt it was scary but I throughly enjoyed this' said Anisha.

'Yeah, feels like watching some movie right?' said Bonnie.

'No really even I want to thank you for all the things you have done' said Daya.

'Can we please stop all this formality? Give me a break and some food please!' said Anisha irritably and everyone laughed.

They ate pizza and laughed and talked till wee hours in the morning.

A week later -

Bonnie and Anisha had come to see off Daya and Shreya at the airport.

'Do call me and stay in touch' said Bonnie.

'Yeah and do pick up my calls. Bonnie buries her head in some science book and I have no one who would listen to my dating adventures' said Anisha.

Shreya laughed. 'Sure' she said.

'By the way, what are you going to tell your colleagues? I mean they would be surprised wouldn't they if you pop up in the office one day back from your grave?' asked Bonnie.

'Yeah I have thought about that. I am going to tell them that I survived miraculously and since then I've been lying low to catch my killer' said Daya smiling.

'Good point' said Anisha.

Finally it was time for them to leave. With final hugs and tearful goodbyes Daya and Shreya walked away.

As their flight took off, Shreya snuggled towards Daya.

'We made it. It's unbelievable but true.' she said.

'Yes and I am happy to be with you. I love you Shreya. And I will never let you go away from me.' said Daya.

'I love you too' she said.

***** THE END *****


End file.
